The Monotone Cacophony: Le Pieuvre vs. Noah of the River
A man was moving quickly through the dimly it streets of france. He was dressed in a large brown overcoat, with his head covered by a nice tan hat. He stopped slowly at one street corner and glanced around, almost completely convinced that somebody was following him, then quickly resumed his course. “The tower!” Noah rushed to the base of the Eiffel tower, despite all his travels he had never seen the great structure. Noah stood with a great smile of wonder upon seeing the tower lit up at night. “Wow!” "Umph!" In his caution, the man had accidently bumped into Noah. The two fell to the ground. The man's hat fell off and, before Noah could see his face, he grabbed it and placed it once again on his head. After eyeing the man up and down for a seconds he finally opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry. Please excuse my clumsiness." he apologized in a voice almost exactly the same as Noah's own. “No the fault is mine.” Noah met the man’s gaze for a split second. “Umm it’s a beautiful night isn’t it?” Noah asked with a smile "Yes. It is." The man replied, his voice now exactly the same as Noah's. "Please excuse me. I must be going now." said the man with a careful smile as he rose to leave. “Umm, do I know you. Its funny but we sound almost exactly the same.” Noah blushed for his stupidly. “But its probably just my imagination.” "Yes. It is." he replied, again in Noah's voice. “This is a little weird for me.” Noah began to walk to the elevator. “I hear theirs a good restaurant on the second level, soooooooo have a pleasant evening.” Noah pressed the button and ascended the tower. "?" The man scratched his head. There was something odd about this one. He watched silently as the elevator ascended the tower. "I'll check it out." he decided, still using Noah's voice. He casually walkd to the elevator and pressed the button. “Table for one.” Noah strolled in and took his seat over looking the city of lights, lost in their beauty. “Sir?” Noah had forgotten the waiter. “Oh I’m sorry, just a slice of your caramel Dupré cake, please.” The waiter took his order and left Noah to his gazing. The water returned a moment later. "May I take your order sir?" he asked again. His eyes were a dull gray color. “Umm you already took my order.” Noah said somewhat confused. "Did I?" the waiter asked and smiled. He looked around for the kitchen for a few moments before spotting it. He briskly walked through the doors and once again left Noah alone. “This is getting weird.” Noah thought to himself. The waiter returned again carrying Noah's slice of cake. Something about it was off. The cake seemed soggier than it should've been, and the caramel was so dark it was nearly black. "Here you are sir." the waiter stated and placed the cake on the table. “Thank you.” Noah took his fork and took a small piece. He stopped a few inches from his mouth. Noah could smell something strange off the cake, but ignored it and took a small taste. The waiter looked surprised that Noah had actually taken a bite of the cake. "The cake is poisoned, sir." he laughed briskly. “Figures, its extremely rude to poison food.” Noah put a hand over the cake and pulled it all out. The dark poison lifted off like smoke into Noah’s fingers. Then the cake turned its normal color. “There!” Noah then took a large spoon full. “Yum!”